A conventional sealant gun generally includes a frame with a pushing rod and a trigger which controls the pushing rod to move forward so that the sealant tube engaged to the frame can be squeezed from its rear end by the pushing rod and the sealant is squeezed out from the front end of the sealant tube. A pushing plate is fixed to the distal end of the pushing rod and contacts the rear end of the sealant tube. The pushing plate usually fixed to the pushing by way of riveting. When a significant resistance is applied to the pushing plate from the sealant tube and the pushing rod is extended forward to a distance, the pushing plate cannot be located at the center of the axis of pushing trace so that the sealant such as caulking or silicone cannot spread on the expected position. The users usually then squeeze the sealant tube by hand or replace a new sealant tube and discard the old one which still has some caulking or silicone remained in the tube. This will be a significant waste and the discarded tubes are difficult to be cleaned and recycled.
The present invention intends to provide a sealant gun which includes a universal spherical member on the distal end of the pushing rod and the pushing plate is rotatably mounted to the spherical member. The pushing plate can automatically contact the sealant tube at the desired position and squeezes the last amount of sealant out from the tube.